


Days of the Week - Colonel Jack and Danny

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: This story takes the "Monday's Child..." poem and fits the days to snippets of our SG-1 boys.





	Days of the Week - Colonel Jack and Danny

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Monday's child is fair of face,   
Tuesday's child is full of grace,   
Wednesday's child is full of woe,   
Thursday's child has far to go,   
Friday's child is loving and giving,   
Saturday's child works hard for a living,   
And the child that is born on the Sabbath day   
Is bonny and blithe and good and gay.

Monday's Child is Fair of Face:

Jack's Monday-morning-overloaded mind was wandering, as usual. The briefing before their mission to MXR-233 wasn't one of the most boring meetings the Colonel had sat through in his long career. But it was up there in the top ten, that was for sure.

"What we're hoping for, here, is that this unusual energy source the Malp picked up is actually an active reactor or power generator." Sam looked at Daniel. "Daniel, can you explain the age of the ruins?"

Daniel got up and went to the screen after fidgeting with his computer to make sure the slides he'd prepared were laid out correctly.

Jack sat up, suddenly more attentive. When Danny spoke in front of groups, he gave off the sexiest body language, and Jack loved watching his lover doing it.

/Ah, the starting shimmy of that fair ass! Yes! No, Little Colonel, do not stand up! Daniel said that if he caught you standing at attention when he spoke again, he would bop you over the head with his pointer in front of everyone. Shit, that just made things worse!/

/Oh, God, now he's doing the "I'm pointing out a little bitty artifact over here, be sure you look closely stretch." Damn it, he's practically lying over the projector. Hmm, that position has possibilities. God, his backside is almost as beautiful as his face, even in BDUs. Must never tell him that, or he'd kill me. Hell, he'll kill me if I keep thinking like this. Can't help it, though. He is my beautiful Danny, after all./

"Colonel, did you hear what I said?"

"Uh, yes, General, you asked me if we should add an extra 24 hours to the mission because the ruins are so big, right? I think so, and also wonder if we can have SG-11 go with us."

/How in the hell does Jack do that? He was obviously thinking about sex, since that's usually what he thinks about in these briefings. But he still managed to catch the General's question and answer somewhat correctly. It must be something they train them to do in Colonel's school. If I had a hard-on like he does now, I'd have difficulty remembering my own name. Gotta remember to bring my pointer home with me after this mission. A promise is a promise./

"Very good, everyone. I'll contact SG-11 and get them to send two of their archeologists over to you once you have secured the area from any potential hostiles. I'll meet you all in the gateroom in two hours."

As Daniel picked up his stuff and left, Jack fell in beside him. 

"Good presentation. It swayed the General to lend us two more rockmen."

"How would you know whether it was good or not, Jack?" Daniel ran his still extended pointer over his books, files and laptop with guided menace. "From the looks of the Little Colonel, there, you weren't thinking about ruins."

"Hey, what can I say? He pretty much does what he wants, Daniel, and has since I was eleven. And when his fair-faced artifact boy stands up, so does my little guy. It's kind of like an autonomic response, ya know?"

"No, I don't know. I also wonder how the hell you got through puberty, if your sex drive in your forties is still this strong."

"Can't help myself, Danny. If you weren't so beautiful, he wouldn't be so over-energized. It's all your fault."

Daniel finally smiled. "I'll just have to bring my pointer home with us. A promise is a promise, Jack, and the Little Colonel has been asking for it."

"I just love it when you talk dirty, Danny."

* * *

Tuesday's child is full of grace:

Jack had collapsed onto the mat wheezing and in pain, watching as Teal'c gracefully whirled, twirled, and threw SGC personnel all over the place. The Jaffa Master had agreed to demonstrate how he would fight off multiple opponents with just a non-operational staff weapon. Jack bet that the entire staff of the SGC had made it here to watch or take part, if they weren't on duty. Sparring with Teal'c was always interesting.

Makepeace went flying by Jack, landing hard with a thump.

"Shit!" The big Marine pulled himself up and over to where Jack sat, collapsing on the mat near him.

"Too much for you, eh, Makepeace?"

"You went down quicker than I did, O'Neill."

Daniel came over and sat down between the two tired and sore men.

"I gather Teal'c's a bit much for you guys?" He teased, smiling.

"You try him before you say anything, Artifact Boy!"

"Okay." Daniel got up and went over to Teal'c. He bowed to the Jaffa, then said, "Um, Teal'c, I was wondering..."

Teal'c moved close to listen to the archeologist, and Daniel, using a tripping technique with his leg that Teal'c had taught him, took the Jaffa down to the mat.

"Um, sorry, Teal'c. Here, let me help you up."

"I need no assistance, DanielJackson. But you did perform that takedown well, and took me by surprise."

Jack, surprise in his face, looked over at Makepeace. "For crying out loud, how the hell did he do that? I tried six times to take Teal'c down, and got squashed each time!"

"Oh, admit it, O'Neill, all Jackson has to do is look at any of us in that way he has, and he could get close enough to take us down in a heartbeat. No one expects it outta him."

"Yeah, you're right. I think he could even take down the Little Napoleon if he flashed the baby blues at her in just the right way. I wish we could bottle what he has and sell it."

"Sell it, hell! Use it against the Goa'uld, more likely."

Daniel sat down again, smugness radiating from him.

"Did you see that, Jack?"

"Yeah, Daniel. Your self-defense training's finally coming together. I knew you'd get there someday."

"You want to try me next, Dr. Jackson? I won't make same mistake the Jaffa made."

Daniel turned and looked Colonel Makepeace over like he was an odd artifact or something for a bit. Finally the eyelashes fluttered and he smiled. "No thank you, Colonel Makepeace. My training didn't diminish my mental capacity any. Trying to spar with the head SGC Marine would fall under the category of 'things I would rather not do in my life because they aren't very smart.'"

/Good out, guy! Grace and brains both. Woof! You are so mine tonight, Danny! Be afraid, be very afraid!/

As though sensing his thoughts, Daniel turned to look at Jack, his blue eyes narrowing in sexual threat.

/Gulp. Be afraid, Jack, be very afraid!/ O'Neill thought as he took in the mischievous expression in the archeologist's eyes. Nope, he was so going to be Daniel's tonight, that was for sure from the look. He didn't have a chance in hell of saying no.

* * *

Wednesday's Child is full of Woe

Daniel's agonized cries woke Jack up abruptly. His lover was thrashing around and crying like he had lost his last friend.

Moving over to gather the younger man into his arms, he whispered, "It's okay, Danny, I'm here baby, shhh. It will be all right."

Sanity came back to Daniel's beautiful face. "Jack?"

"Yeah. Nightmare?"

Daniel buried his face in Jack's shoulder, pulling himself as close as he could get to his lover without coming into Jack's skin with him. "Dreamed about Hathor, that she was forcing me to help her make larva to put in your pouch. You were standing there, just looking at me, and one of the snakes was sticking out of your belly, and I kept calling it son..." 

Stroking everything he could reach, Jack said, "The only thing sticking out from my belly is my dick, love, and the nasty snake-witch is dead as a doorknob. She'll never come after you again, Danny. No one will ever get you again, you're safe with me, Baby."

Gradually Jack felt his lover's body stop shaking and start relaxing into the Colonel's gentle stroking. Finally, when the crisis seemed about over, Daniel mumbled into Jack's neck, "Don't call me baby!"

The Colonel grinned over Daniel's head that his lover was feeling better, enough to get pissy over Jack's using the "b" word. The grin dropped off his face suddenly, as he thought about all the shit that Daniel had been through in his lifetime. The universe just kept trying to bury the archeologist in shitty happenings, over and over. Only Daniel, instead of finally just giving up and becoming soured, just kept on going like the fricking Energizer bunny.

As he fell back to sleep, Jack thought about that poem, the one that said that "Wednesday's child was full of woe."

/Wonder what day of the week Danny was born on? Have to ask him in the morning./ 

Keeping his lover safe in his strong arms, Jack O'Neill sighed and slipped into sleep, the smell of Danny strong in his nose.

* * *

Thursday's Child has Far to Go

"Come on, Jack, the Stargate is only another mile away."

A white-faced Colonel looked back at the multitude of angry natives who followed them, shouting and brandishing their weapons. One of the home-made bows had already taken out his left leg when an arrow went through the flesh of his thigh.

"You know as well as I do that I can't make it another foot, let alone another mile, Danny. You go, follow Teal'c and Carter through, and send a rescue unit after me."

Daniel wouldn't let his exhausted lover drop to the ground however. With a furious face flushed red from both emotion and exertion, he kept pulling the man he loved forward.

"No you don't, you supercilious, selfish son of a bitch! You promised me you wouldn't leave me, Jack, and damned if I'm going to let you out of that promise. Do you want me to die too? I will if I don't have you in my life! You damned well know that. I'll get your ass moving, if I have to drag you the rest of the way."

Jack winced, then pulled himself back to standing up, albeit swaying a bit. "I love it when you go all alpha on me. Can't ever say no to you. Let's move."

The Stargate was more than a mile away. But somehow, against all the odds, Jack made it. Towards the end of the trek, it was only Daniel's impressive stubbornness that kept the two of them moving. 

Teal'c and Carter had come back through with reinforcements, and Daniel dragged an unconscious Jack into the wormhole to get him some much needed medical treatment.

Later:

"I still can't believe he was able to come as far as he did, Daniel. That arrow was lodged so near his sciatic nerve that he must have been in excruciating pain the entire time."

"Janet, Jack knows that I can't live without him. He made a promise to never leave me. All I had to do was remind him of that promise, and he rallied. No pain can stop Jack O'Neill, no matter how bad it is, when it comes to keeping a promise to someone he loves."

Janet looked at the battered, yet still handsome face in front of her, concern for his mental well-being striking her heart. She believed Daniel when he said he wouldn't live very long if something happened to O'Neill. The archeologist had been left too many times, and his bond with the crotchety Colonel was the strongest one she'd ever seen. She suspected that the Colonel would even manage to come back from the dead in order to let Daniel know he hadn't left him.

"I've put a cot in there so you can rest, Daniel. Since you won't leave him either, I figured you would need it. Now go in and get some rest, and get out from under my feet!"

Seeing in her face how much the doctor cared for both her patients, Daniel grinned and did as she said with the alacrity of someone who knew needles lie in wait if he disobeyed.

* * *

Friday's Child is Loving and Giving

"Jack, what happened to the chocolate-mocha ice cream? I want some to help my throat stop hurting."

O'Neill, who was avidly watching his favorite hockey team win for a change in a much anticipated playoff, felt a surge of annoyance at being interrupted. Then he remembered just how sick Danny had been from that throat infection he'd caught last week. 

The hard-bitten Air Force Colonel, the scourge of all snaky things, the ass-hole of the SGC, crawled out of his lazyboy chair and slapped the vcr on to record.

Daniel was pathetically trying to use a spoon to scrape the bottom of the package, which had held his favorite ice cream before Jack had gotten a snack-attack last night.

"I had some last night, Danny. Sorry. Why don't you take some of this jello to soothe your throat for now, and I'll go and get you some more of the ice cream?"

Reddened blue eyes looked up at him. "But it's snowing outside, Jack. You can't go out in that, it isn't safe."

O'Neill reached up and stroked his very much loved partner's fever-flushed face. "I do have four wheel drive, kid. I also grew up in Minnesota. This ain't nothing. Now, eat the strawberry jello, see, I even bought you some real whipped cream to put on it. That way Janet can't accuse me of not getting fluids down you, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes with your ice cream."

Before he headed off into the cold, He turned and asked, "I'll even get you your favorite sprinkles to put on it, okay? They're small, so they shouldn't hurt your throat too bad. Oh, and Danny, don't make any coffee up and sneak a cup while I'm gone, okay? The acid will kill your throat."

Daniel sat down on the couch, and Jack wrapped him up warmly in a quilt and an afghan. He couldn't resist leaning down and kissing his lover on the forehead again, knowing how much Danny loved that sign of tenderness from the Colonel.

"Love ya, Danny."

"I love you too, Jack. Sorry to be such a pain."

"Yeah, but you're my pain, Jackson. So it's okay."

Finally, the brave Colonel turned to go out into the storm on his errand of love.

* * *

Saturday's Child Works Hard For a Living

"Daniel, what'cha doin'?"

The SGC head archeologist looked up from the scroll he was translating, blinking tired eyes at the obviously annoyed head of SG-1.

"This translation has to be done before SG-9 goes through the stargate tomorrow, Jack. I have to finish it."

"You've been working for thirteen hours straight, Daniel. Can't Rothman do it? What language is it?"

"Phoenician. Robert isn't as fluent in this language as I am." 

"Nobody is as fluent in all the languages as you are, Dr. Jackson." Jack walked over to his exhausted lover. "But there is only one of you, and the others can handle it, even if there might be a few words translated wrong. Now, call Rothman, or I will."

Daniel got that 'now don't tell me what to do, O'Neill, I'm not a child' look on his face.

"Please, Jack..."

O'Neill clamped his hand over Daniel's mouth, then took the phone with his other hand. Finally releasing his lover, he dialed Robert Rothman's number.

"Rothman, you speak Phoenician, don'cha? Then come to Daniel's office. There's a scroll there that's gotta be translated in time for SG-9's briefing meeting tomorrow at 1400."

Jack listened, frowning mightily. "I don't care what you're doing right now, Rothman. I'm the second in command here, and I'm boosting this in priority as of now. That artifact can be scanned and analyzed later. Daniel will leave his office door unlocked for you. Make sure you leave the draft report on his desk tomorrow for him to double check. After all, he is the expert."

Daniel sighed. He was tired, and hadn't eaten all day. But god, did Jack annoy him when he did this.

"Do you realize how inept you make me look when you reorganize my department's activities like this, Jack?"

"Not inept, Daniel, never that. Overworked and under-appreciated, maybe, but not inept."

"I mean what will ..." Shock showed on the scientist's face. "You admit I'm under-appreciated, Jack?"

"Hell, yeah! But not by me, Danny. Come on, I'll take you to that sushi place you like so much."

"You hate sushi!"

Jack leaned forward and whispered into his lover's ear, "Yeah, but I love you, and you deserve a treat. Come on."

"Um, were you replaced with a doppelganger, Jack? Colonel Baddass meat-and-potatoes O'Neill showing his face in a sushi bar?"

His lover smiled. "Nope, it's me. Get your ass in gear, Jackson, and close that mouth before I put something in it to shut it."

A grin came over the tired young man's face. "Now that is something I can live with, Jack."

* * *

And the child that is born on the Sabbath day Is bonny and blithe and good and gay.

"Ha,ha! Gimme that last slice of pineapple and pepperoni, Carter."

Daniel could see that his lover and commanding officer was definitely three sheets to the wind by now. Sam wasn't far behind.

"Hey, I want it. You ate four slices already, Colonel, and I've only had two!"

"Well, that's what you get for flapping your mouth at Teal'c instead of eating. Give it up, that's an order."

"No!"

"Hey, that's insub...subinor... sassing, Major!"

Daniel, seeing the signs of a potential cat fight that the inebriated Colonel couldn't win in Sam's red face and ice-blue gaze, leaned over his friend and snagged the pizza slice from her.

"Here, Sam." Daniel tore off the crust, and gave Sam the piece of pizza with all the fillings on it, which she loved. "You take this part." He turned to Jack and touched the crust to the Colonel's angry lips teasingly. "Eat this entire crust, Jack," He whispered in his lover's ear, "And you get to top tonight, even though it's my turn."

Jack gobbled up the crust in record time, brown eyes plastered to blue ones.

"You are quite good at mediating serious crises, DanielJackson, almost as good as you are at killing false gods. I am impressed by how quickly that argument was circumvented."

Daniel smiled, not dropping his eyes from a now completely fascinated and horny Jack. "That's me, Teal'c, blithe, good, and gay, all in one package And I know what enticements to use, as well."

"Hey, you're bonny, too, Danny, don't forget that one. But I think you were born on a Wednesday, weren't you, not a Sunday?"

"Depends on which calendar you go by, Jack." 

Sam stood up, rather shakily. "Come on, Teal'c, they're starting to make google-eyes at each other again. Time for us lonely singles to go."

"I will drive, Samantha." Teal'c took the keys out of Sam's shaking hand.

"But I brought the Harley, Teal'c! You don't know how to drive that, do you?"

"I can pilot a Goa'uld death glider, Samantha, how hard can a motor-driven bicycle be?"

"Uh, I don't know, ..."

"Come along, Samantha. You will hurt my dignity and my feelings if you do not trust me in this."

"Uh, okay. Night you two."

"Night." "Night." Both sets of eyes never left each other, even though it was a rude way to treat their guests.

Sam shook her head as she looked down at the two lovers. "Sheesh, ya can't take those two anywhere!" Following Teal'c out the door, she shouted after him, "Put the helmet on first, Teal'c! Then the goggles after the helmet is on."

"My dignity, Major Carter, remember my dignity!"

The end.


End file.
